Chapter 1
by Gabriella.A.Marcin
Summary: Isabella was raped by her dad's friend and she got pregnant her dad is taking her to her brother when they crash. Her daughter comes fast and she goes to Sam's where she meet Seth. He imprinted on her. She now has to handle Seth and raise Ellen Uley. Help


_**I don't own Twilight.**_

I sighed and grabbed my guitar and started to play. I sighed as I played 'Only Exception' by Paramore. I remembered how things were before:

Joshua walked into my room.

"Josh. What do you need?" He hit me

"What did I say about calling me JOSH!"He yelled

"Sorry Dad!" I sigh. josh was drunk and me, being pregnant with his friend's child at only 16, was a vulnerable target. The second this baby is born I'm getting him or her to a adoption agency. She can't live her with Josh and Me. I'll explain to her/him later. I really want to keep him/her but I can't or Josh wold have killed him/her by the time shes one. **(A/N Just to say, Josh's friend payed Josh to let him do that to poor Isabella. She didn't want it)**

Josh's friend wasn't that bad looking. If you get past him drunkenness and the fact that he's in jail he'd be cute. I want the baby to at lest have his eyes. The were the brightest blue on earth. His honey-blond hair would be beautiful on a little girl. A boy should have my hair.

I looked up at Josh. being 8 months pregnant I couldn't do much as he packed up my stuff

"Isabella, I can't have my 16 year-old daughter being pregnant in my house. I'm shipping you off to Sam. Sam will take you. You stupid slut." Dad said and garbed me. He through me into his car. I blame Mother for this.

Once apon a time Josh use to be the best Dad on earth. I had 3 sisters, Ellie, Melanie, and Jazmin, and a brother named Sam. I had a mother to. Her name was Ella. Ella Cameron. Ella had loved us. But she left all of us. Jazmin, Ellie and Sam, who all looked to much like Josh, were shipped to some cousins in La Push. The Blacks, I think. Yeah. William Black wanted to take me to but I looked to much like Mom for my own good. The same pale skin and dark black hair that is about the middle of my chest long. Always a little wavy. With deep brown eyes. I was Dad's witch. I could heal people with a wave of my hand. My nickname was Bella Bitch. Because of that, everyone calls me Izzy. or Isabella.

I don't remember much of the drive or Josh handing me to Sam. i just remember waking up in the hospital. The room was huge. It had plae white walls and . A doctor sat on a chair talking to a nurse. I think shes a nurse. The doctor and nurse were both pale. The man had honey blonde hair and golden eyes. The woman had brown hair and golden eyes. The doctor looked at me and the nurse rushed over.

"Hello ma'am." I said to her

"Hello. We need to know who you are."

"Izzy Uley."

"Izzy, You got in a crash.I'm so sorry, your father is dead."

"Josh is dead?" I grinned like an idiot."Can you please get a hold of someone for me?"

"Yes of course dear. Whatever you'd like."

"Can you call my brother. Or maybe one of my sisters? Or my uncle?"

"Yes. Names please/" The doctor said.

"Sam Uley, Ellie Uley, Melanie Uley, or Jazmin Uley." I said." If you can't get a hold of the, Call William Black." I grinned.

The doctor came up to me."You should now, Izzy. You child was born from shock. shes 2 months premature. Were doing everything we can. Its a girl. Is there anything you'd like to name her?"

"A girl? Ellen Melanie-Jazmin Samantha Uley." I grinned. Not my little boy I wanted.

The nurse came in."I'm Esme Cullen. I'm calling from office- There was a pause- Yes i'm fine. I'm calling about your sister."

"Ellie? Melanie? Jazmin? There all here with me." Sam!

"No, no, no. Um. Izzy Uley. Isabella or Isabelle, if I'm right." Sam said something and I fell asleep. I woke up to the doctor shaking me.

"Ellen is awake now and fine. Sam will be here in 10 minutes. Her want to hold her?" I reached out and looked at Ellen. She had shocking blue eyes (Yes!) and the most wonderful blond hair. I looked up and saw about 12 huge people come in the room.

"Hello. I'm Sam Uley. I came to get my sister."

"Sam, Your sister is over there with her daughter." I looked up into Sam's face. He had long black hair and brown eyes, He was tall. I looked me over and walked to me

"Bella?"

"Never call me Bella. Please. Its Izzy or Isabella." I grinned and craned my neck. looking for Ellie, Jazmin and Melanie. Ellie walked up to me and grinned. Nobody else steeped forward.

"Isabella!" She cried and ran over to me. She was about to throw her arms around me when she saw the baby. I grinned.

"Ellie, Sam. This is Ellen Melanie-Jazmin Samantha Uley." I smiled at them.

_6 weeks later_

Ellie and Ellen were shopping. Ellen, only being 6 weeks, Is adorable. I was meet Sam's freinds today. They are just walking in and Jazzy and Mel, being the most annoying people Every, used the fact that my figure has come back to fit me into a purple dress. I must admit. I looked cute.

"Sam!" I ran downstairs and gave my big brother a hug.

"Hey Iz! This is Jacob Black, your cousin. This is Collin, Brady, Jarad, Kim, Emily, Claire, Nessie, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth." I nodded at each of them.

"Hey! Co-ol! Sam! You didn't tell em she had such a good figure! I can take her shopping and pick out some cool out fits for her! Ohh Wont that be soo cool Nessie?" Claire jumped up and down clapping her hands and Nessie grinned. I groaned

"There as bad as Jazzy, Ellie and Mel, Sam! Ellie has Ellen right now shopping!" Sam laughed at me

"Its you, not me!" I hit him, hard.

"Ow! Iz! you know your stronger than I am!" He complained and I grinned. Sam is a weakling and Ive always been stronger. I jumped at him. The door opened and closed and everyone started laughing. He fell and someone laughed. A peel of bells. I jumped up.

"Did she just laugh?" I exclaimed,pulling Ellen into my arms.

**Seth's POV.**

I knew I'd imprinted the second she ran downstairs. It was funny. I just stared at her. She complained and Sam said something. She hit him and he complained about her being to strong for her. She attacked him and Sam fell. We all laughed but she didn't look up until someone else laughed. We all looked up. The most beautiful little girl was there. She had eyes as blue as the sky with blond hair. She, other than that, looked like Izzy.

"Did she just laugh?" Izzy exclaimed and ran to the girl lifting her into her arms easily.

"Yes, who isn't!" Nessie, Jake's imprint, said.

"Is Mama funny?" Bella asked her. Wait, _Mama_? Did she just say Mama? Izzy cared the girl to Sam "You wanna try El?" The little girl laughed and hit Sam in the head. He pretended to groan and fall, dead. "You killed Uncle Sam, Ellen! Run before Aunt Emily kills us!" She ran off with the girl. Then walked back laughing. This little girl will be the most spoiled child. I grinned like an idiot at Izzy.


End file.
